Truly For You, My Only Prince Charming
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: The crew goes on vacation to Rotendo Island, a place Nami's been to before. She really seems to like it and has high opinions. But the crew begins to realize it's not just the island Nami really likes! ZoroxNami. UPDATE COMING SOON!
1. Rest and Relaxation:Doctor's Orders

**_  
One Piece:_**

**Truly For You, My Only Prince Charming**

"…B-but…I think you sh-should." Chopper mustered the courage to say just that.

"Huh? Why?" Luffy asked while tilting his head in a curious fashion, needing to hold his hat to his head to stop it from falling off.

"…Well, you guys have been getting t-too many injuries lately. A-an-d I'm r-running out of medical supplies. If anything else, we need to stoke up on any necessities." Chopper tried to explain to the thick head crew he had once so willingly joined.

All the littlest member the crew wanted was to make sure everyone stayed healthy, as any doctor would. So he tried to use that liability to send them bed-ridden, doctor's orders. But…Chopper is not the best at giving people commands, especially when they're two or even three times his height. Of course he could just send them all to their cabins, but the rocking of the boat wouldn't help anyone. And the reindeer man was having difficulty keeping up with everyone. He need twice as much rest as anyone else, but he was almost scared to think he might not get it.

"…So, what your saying is that you're sending us all off to bed?" Nami asked for clarification.

"…Yes." He answered, regaining some of his cool since someone was listening to him and seemed to acknowledge his request.

"Meaning you'd be out on deck all by yourself?" Zoro grumbled out while he rested his jaw in his palm.

"…I g-guess so." Chopper became nervous again.

"So if anyone attacked, you'd be out here all alone, being the only one to defend the rest of us and protect us from any danger that appeared threatening?" Sanji's voice came from behind a nicotine-gray puff of smoke.

"I said you need rest, like a nap. You're not being quarantined!" Chopper squeaked.

"Well, if that's all, I agree with the little man." Zoro coughed out as he stretched his back.

"You would," the whole crew said under her breath.

"But the kid has a point." Sanji spoke louder, "I think we all need a good rest. Why not? What do you think, Nami-san? Where's the closest island?"

Everyone noticed then the slight shocked expression on Nami's face as she appeared to think about it. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and she returned to her regular happy smile, "Oh, about five or six meters…North-East. Nothing to troublesome for our trip's trail. It just so happens it's _the_ most relaxing and peaceful islands in all the Grand Line. It has everything from inns to restaurants. And of course many upon many stores. So many, last time I was there, I lost count."

"So you've been before?" Zoro asked the obvious question, well, to the others anyway. He seemed to be the only one to notice Nami was lying through her teeth.

"Y-yeah. And it's just beautiful. Especially in the evening, when the sun is setting. If you can get a spot on the island's center hill, it's the most beautiful sight to behold with human eyes." Now, she began to daydream.

"It can't be more beautiful than you, Nami-san!" Sanji squealed with his usual heart-y eyes.

"Oh, and the water turns a nice dark blue-purple color mix with gold with the morning sunrise. But my favourite sight would have to be the stars and moon. Never have they shined that bright. Really! So we should _all_ go **there**! And only there because…no place is better. Don't you agree?…From what I told you, I mean." she asked her all-guy crew.

"Well, as long as there's a market…" Sanji let his sentence hang, waiting for an answer.

"Of course! I think about two fifths of all the stores are all different types of markets." Nami explained.

"Well, I'm bought. I could probably…"

"…Buy more MEAT!" Luffy exclaimed, "OH! Plus, get those things Nami likes. You know, those orange fruits."

Nami smiled whole-heartedly.

"Of course. Now, who's with us?"

"I'm in!" Usopp jumped and raised his hand.

"I started this, so I agree." Chopper raised his paw.

"I have set out to eat all the meat in the world, so as long as they got some, you'll find me there!" Luffy gave his trademark smile.

"I thought you set out to find One Piece and become King of the Pirates?" Zoro reminded.

"…And to eat all the meat in the world!"

"But once it's all gone, 'cause we know you can eat it all, what'll you afterward?" the swordsman questioned with a villainous smirk.

"…I don't know! Hmm…" Luffy let the real world to think inside his mind.

"…Anyway," Zoro sweat-dropped as he watch Luffy perform many scary faces as he began to think, "Even if I didn't want to go, I'd be out numbered, so I'm coming along."

"Whoopee…" Sanji muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and placed his cigarette back in his mouth.

Zoro glared at him, but decided to ignore 'Ms. White', since that was probably all he could come up with for the whole day.

"A-alright. So we all agree on the North-East island?"

Everyone nodded.

Except Luffy, who was still thinking up a solution to his latest problem.

"Good! Well then, now that that's settled, I'll see ya'll later! I gotta…check my maps." Nami ran out that door faster then Luffy did after meat.

Yes, you can gasp. It's true.

**! _Later that night, at the bow…_ !**  
(**A/N**: That means the front of the boat, in case u didn't noe!)

She stared out at the sea with a pocket watch in hand. She couldn't remember how long she had had the time-keeper in her possession, but it was always there. It helped her time her movements and it helped level her head. Whenever she was really truly incredibly mad, she would listen to the tick-tocks in her head and count to ten. It didn't always work, as we all know, but it did save a few lives. Like Luffy's and Zoro's when the three of them first met.

"How long ago was that?" she whispered to herself once crossing the thought in her mind.

She once again used the paces of the clock to help herself remember.

…

"…I think almost two years now." She concluded.

Two years…

Wow, she was officially a lady. She could live on her own and maintain a business at her age. She could…

_tick_

even…

_tock_

be…

_tick_

"…Married." She sighed to herself.

_tock_

"Who's married?" she heard a husky voice ask in response to her statement.

_…_

Nami and all her senses froze. She stood on end at first, now feeling embarrassed for being caught talking to herself, but relaxed and exhaled, knowing who it was and feeling safe again.

_tock_

"Oh, no one," Nami replied as she turned around to face her eaves-dropper, "Why? You planning on anytime soon?"

"N-no! Just asking. You're the one who said it!" Zoro huffed as he scratched the back of his head.

Nami giggled at his position and face color.

"I know, I was just teasing ya," she admitted, "…so, what's up?"

"…Oh, yeah. I came here to talk to you." The taller man answered as he approached the navigating girl.

"About…?" she asked for him to fill in the rest as she used her hands to signal him on continuing.

"About your fantasy." He looked rather serious.

"WHA--?" Nami shouted as she jumped out of her skin and landed, hands gripped, against the boat's lining rail.

"You know, that island you were talking about earlier today. The one that you're so excited about, you didn't even feel like eating dinner." The look he now gave her confirmed he wasn't in the mood for any funniness.

She looked startled, remained frozen for almost a minute, before sighing and dropping her stance. Then she turned to the side and point the sun setting to her right.

"Do you see that, Zoro?"

"Yeah." He answered, sounding obvious, "So?"

"What do you think of it?"

"…It's shiny?"

"No. I mean, do you think it's beautiful?"

"…uh…"

"Is it breath-taking?"

"…Uh, y-yea…"

"If you couldn't answer properly, it's now amazing to you, is it? That's because you can't see what the sun can."

"What's that got to do with you not eating dinner and lying to the crew?"

"I want to see what the sun can. I remember a few years ago, about one and a half before I met you and Luffy, my request was answered and I got to see what I wished."

"…You died?" Zoro shouted in shock."NO! How could I possibly be here now if I did? ( exasperated sigh) Anyway, I sat on the tallest hill I had ever seen one afternoon to eat lunch."

"On your little fantasy island."

"Shut up and listen! I guess you and I are connected or something, because I ended up taking a nap."

Both smiled and let a laugh go.

"And by the time I woke up, the sun was setting. The only sound I could hear was the water rustling and a close by old oak tree's leaves fussing in the gentle breeze. So I stretched forward and sat up, only to stare at the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. I wish I had a pen and paper with me at the time. I would have loved to have drawn it. But…I don't think anyone would have been able to capture the magic I saw on paper, not even me. Even if they were the most amazing artist in the world, they wouldn't be able to measure up to it one tiny bit. So I just sat there until it disappeared on the other side of the water. I was mesmerized and…calm. I was so relaxed and fixated by the sight my mind was blank. I actually was able to forget about every single thing in my life, even myself, and smile for the rest of the night.

"I didn't sleep, I was too overwhelmed. So I just fell onto my back and stared up at the stars. And to my surprise, they were the brightest stars I had ever come across! I mean, when I used to travel on stolen ships, I would sit there for hours and make up my own constellations, to amuse myself. But none of my fiction could even compare to these shining diamonds in the sky. The moon was so close and so bright, at first I had to squint. But eventually and with so much energy, I ended up just staring at the sky all night and into the next day…"

"…Wow. I've never heard you talk like this before." Zoro admitted, still caught off guard by her tale.

"That's because I've had almost four years to think about it. The memory has started to fade, but as long as I can remember that I was happy, even when I was being tormented to Arlong, it's always given me a reason to keep living. Because even in those sad times, I was able to find something that made me smile. So that's why I believe in the saying, 'Every cloud has a silver lining' 'cause I know from the best experience ever that it's true. I confess, when I went back to Arlong Park, I felt cold again, and I know you felt it when you guys visited, but somewhere deep inside my heart I felt that feeling. And that's why it'll take me an eternity to ever forget or tell anyone where it is."

"Huh? But you just told me how awesome it was. Why can't the rest of us see it? And aren't you taking us there anyway?" Zoro raised a questioning eyebrow.

That's where Nami's breath caught in her throat.

"…R-right. But none of you will see it like I did. I won't let anyone steal that spot and scene from me."

"You know, not everyone steals." Zoro sweat drop since Nami was making a fist and staring seriously up at the sky.

"Yes they do. It's how everyone gets what they want. No one will ever see it, so mm!" Nami stuck out her tongue at him.

But Zoro knew what she was doing. She had become embarrassed in front of him now because she realized she had acted so openly with him, which was something she rarely and was normally with Sanji and now Chopper.

"Well, who says I wanna see it?" He stuck his tongue out at her in return.

"WHAT? Were you even listening to me at all? Or do you have too much wax in your ears?" she insulted as best she could under the circumstance.

"Yeah, I was. But why should I want to see it if I can't?" he threw a loop at her.

And she had no idea what to say.

He couldn't help but laugh her childish fiddling as she tried to come up with something to fight back with.

"Never mind. But I'll ask you again, aren't you suppose to be leading us to this magical place you're so in love with?"

"Well…I kinda…"

"Lied?"

"NO! ….Just…exaggerated a little. The sun is still pretty,"

"What happened to beautiful?" Zoro was beginning to bug the red-head.

"They're the same thing."

"No they're not! Beautiful is a stronger word!"

"Nuh-uh! They are two different words with the same meaning!"

"Man, for a smart girl…"

"Fine! Prove it to me! What's the difference?"

"Pretty is the word you'd use when you would say "Look at that pretty flower", beautiful is something that is so physically appealing, you could lose your breath staring at it. Like your fantasy or even you…"

Again, where'd the ticking go?

Both blushed **_hard_**!

"…Uh, there! See? Now you can stop acting so childish and get over your shyness about being honest with me. So, tell me (clears throat) why can't we see this sight?"

"…Well, I don't know if two compliments in one minute are worthy of an explanation," she smiled at his spreading blush, "but…I guess…I just don't want to show you…'cause…it's mine, okay?"

"So you spent your money on buying property you'd never visit again?"

"Nope. Someone gave it to me."

"Who? A prince?"

"…The island owners. Like, the royal family of the district." She explained rationally.

"Seriously? So if it's yours, why not just go and visit your land?"

"…When have I got the time to…"

"Now is fine. We're head North-East, right? Where's this mystical island? I'll steer the boat in that direction for ya and will be there by dawn."

"…You sure?"

"If you're sure."

Nami paused, then nodded while holding the middle of her chest. Zoro found that a little strange, but ignored it.

"So, which way captain?" he asked jokingly.

It worked in making her smile and laugh.

"North, matey!"

"Alri—are you kidding? You realized we would have passed it, right? Like, we all would have seen it and most likely have gone there since it was closer than the island you mentioned?"

"Not if you were all sleeping right now."

"How late would you've stayed up to see it?"

"As long as I'd have to. Then I could have just watched it go by, maybe even sneak off for a bit and go visit myself."

"Oh, that's smart. Since we might leave the island and never see you again." he rolled his eyes as he went back to moving the boat's steering path delicately.

"Hey!" she whacked him over the head with her fist, "you can't talk to your captain like that!"

"Hmph, I like Luffy better! I can say whatever I want and he doesn't hit me!" Zoro puffed.

"Well, I'm a female captain and I don't put up with slander!" Nami couldn't say with a straight face.

"Aye aye, Great Nami-san!" he slumped to the floor after finishing up.

"Aw, zip it!" she coughed out through a giggle as she took a seat next to him.

Surprisingly to both, they weren't so jumpy around each other at the moment. They actually enjoyed the company they were in and stared up at the stars to together with smiles on their faces. Nami, after a while, pulled a bold move and rested her head on his shoulder. Zoro was indeed shocked at first by her action, but lightly shrugged it off and continued to stare upward.

"Say," Zoro piped up after who knows how long, "was there even an island we were heading toward?"

"Who knows."

**

* * *

Preview for the next chapter:**

_But they continued to go on and on, until…_

_"HALT!" someone screamed, which echoed off the walls of the town._

_'Thank **GOD**!' The S.S. Merry Go crew thought in unison._

_But there happiness soon faded into confusion when suddenly they heard,_

_"Can it truly be? Is that sweet and darling Nami-chan?"_


	2. Safety, Navy Men and I'ki'

**_  
One Piece:_**

**Truly For You, My Only Prince Charming**

"WOW, NAMI! THE ISLAND LOOKS AS AWESOME AS YOU SAID IT WOULD!" Luffy cheered as he leaned on the edge rail of the ship's deck. The rest of the crew, besides Nami of course, stared wide-eyed in amazement out at the land the navigator had chosen for their vacation. The said lady just smiled at the sight of her favourite and easy to spot landmark. Oh, how it was teasing her. Just sitting there while she was stuck on this hunk of wood in the sea that just wouldn't move any faster!

"Yeah well, I wouldn't lie about something as pr—er, presented so nicely. I mean, like you said, it's awesome, and you're just staring at it. Wait 'til we land! Then you'll really understand why I wanted to come here!"

"Is there meat?"

"Is there friendly people?"

"Could I find calamari and tofu here?"

"I need a new sack. Do they have anything strong yet light to carry?"

Everyone seemed to have a question for the spunky red-head.

"Okay okay, one at a time. To answer your question Luffy, since the island is so huge, they have one giant farm that carries about every type of animal you could ever want meat from. So, I think you're covered."

"ALL RIGHT! YA HOO!"

"Chopper, of course there's friendly people there. If not, you've always got me, and the rest of the crew to back you up." She gave the little man a thumbs up and a wink. And he in turn, responded in the same degree.

"Sanji, you could find…"

Zoro stopped listening then so he could concentrate solely on Nami's face. He smiled to himself, he had done a good deed and was proud. Her face just lit up and her voice sounded so calm and eased when she spoke of or looked out at 'her' land. He was glad he talked her into going. It was never to his liking when Nami was displeased. It kind of dampens the mood when you know someone you care about around you is depressed and can't seem to get out of their funk. Or worse, they're lying and saying their fine. Oh, that was a pet peeve. He wanted to avoid that really badly, and he had achieved his goal.

Plus, it was all worth it even more so when he saw her laugh so carefree. This place really seemed to please her, like it was a home to her. He couldn't really remember his home before Kuina, and memories of then began to fade gradually now too, due to time's passing. If he could, he would go back, but he knew he couldn't until he kept his promise to the blue hair girl he missed greatly.

He sighed heavily.

'_Even after all this time,_' he thought sadly to himself, '_this thought is still able to conjure a twist of flesh in my chest._'

"Zoro?" Luffy's worried call broke his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah Luffy?" he replied as normal as possible.

"Don't you have a question for Nami? About the island?"

"Yeah actually, I do. Just one: WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET THERE? WE'VE BEEN HEADED TOWARD THIS PLACE SINCE LAST NIGHT! HOW LONG DOES THIS TAKE? IT'S TWO HOURS AFTER NOON!"

"Wait, since last night? Didn't we turn the ship after lunch yesterday?" Usopp reminded.

The swordsman and navigator sweat-dropped at the slip up.

"…Uh-hem, we're only going slower because the wind is blowing against us, not with us. So, you do the math." She answered Zoro gruffly, ignoring Usopp's questions, as she took a seat against the deck wall.

"Yeah, COW-CRAP! Don't yell at Nami! She can't control the wind! (**A/N:** HELP THEM, SORA-SAMA! Lol (inside joke btwn bffs!) Learn to show kindness to people, even more so to the opposite yet fairer sex! That's probably why you haven't gotten any!"

"Any what?" Zoro asked, sounding puzzled.

"Or maybe it's because of his thick skull," he whispered to his crew, though made it loud enough for the said man to hear, then turned to glare at him, "SEX! THAT'S WHY YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY SEX FROM THE OPPOSITE SEX! OR FROM ANY SEX, FOR THAT MATTER! Or at least, that we know of…"

The rest of the crew "ooh"-ed.

Zoro stood, shocked to the spot, before his eyes turned dark and he bared his teeth at the blonde.

"Oh look, now he's a dog. You must've gotten something then, but maybe not from our species."

Another chorus "ooh".

"THAT'S IT!" Zoro growled loud enough to echo. In one swift motion, he had gripped the top right plank of wood from the wall, which held the boards together, and began to row like an Olympic athlete on steroids. His crew members were falling all around the deck, with Sanji and Luffy almost falling over and Usopp holding Chopper's antlers, who was holding onto the goat head at the point of the bow. Nami was just bolting herself down in her seated position.

Three…

Two…

One!

The S.S. Merry Go came to an abrupt halt. Everyone went flying forward and end up in a crazy pile on Chopper's hat. It took everyone three to five seconds to get out of shock and open their eyes as Zoro called to them.

"Hey," he said in his usual tone, "we're here."

They all blinked with blank expressions, then jumped up anime style and were staring out in the same direction they had been only…twenty seconds earlier. Except Chopper who was still plastered against the floor.

MAJOR SWEAT-DROP!

Their faithful ship, which was currently falling apart on the right side due to missing boards thanks to Zoro and had a trail leaking through he ocean, was perfectly docked at the East dock of the island. People who worked with the ships stared frightened at the wooden travel device that could have ran them over if it moved closer by one centimeter exactly. They stayed like that for almost a minute before Zoro's cough made them jump and turn to him.

"Can we get going now? Instead of staring at it, why not get on it and experience it? Dammit, I get us here faster and all you do is stare at it like we were still out at sea. C'mon! Let's get going or you're al gonna force me to toss Sanji overboard."

Nami smiled wholeheartedly.

"All right, crew! You heard the man! Let's have some fun!"

"YEAH!" the rest agreed, including Sanji who just ignored the aqua-green hair man.

And in three seconds flat, Luffy, Usopp and Sanji were over the ship's side and running down the docking area, straight for town. Zoro was about to go after them, until Nami caught his attention.

"Um, hey Zoro? What are we gonna do about the little squashed unconscious reindeer man on our ship?" she was clearly referring to the Merry Go's doctor, who had been knocked out when everyone fell on him.

Zoro sweat-dropped.

"…Uh, we'll leave him and come back. Besides, we still have to find out where we'll be staying while we're here. I ain't staying on a boat when there are potentially good inns around."

"But…what if he wakes up while we're gone? Won't he get scared and think we abandoned him?"

"...But we didn't! We'll just say…we went to get him a doctor."

"Zoro, he's a doctor."

"….Right," sweat drop. " …So, we'll just say we went after Luffy, who thought he smelt meat and ran off like a mad man. We didn't want to lose sight of him so we all chased him and…yeah, that sucks. ( sigh ) I just want to get out there! C'mon! He won't know if we're quick! First, you and I will find an inn, then will bring him to where we're staying and leave him a note or something! Can I just get on the island? PLEASE?"

Nami sighed heavily, but nodded in agreement.

"I guess there is nothing else we can do since he _is_ out like a light. But let's just leave him a note now in case he wakes up while we're looking, okay?"

Zoro looked agitated, and impatient since he was tapping his foot uncontrollably, but softly barked a yes. Nami ran in and out of the ship's lower level in less than a minute and had already begun her letter. She just signed it and handed it to Zoro as she came back up, him giving her a confused expression.

"So he knows I'm not lying." She explained.

"Oh, okay. But doesn't he trust you by now?"

"Yeah, but when you're left alone with a note and you have loneliness issues, a little reassurance is better then none." Zoro handed her the note at the end of her answer. Which she left on the boy's stomach before heading toward the dock.

Zoro stopped Nami when she reached the ship's rail and jumped onto the wooden landing first. Then he held out his hand to her, without saying a word. She blinked a few times, unsure of his reasoning or what to do, but decided to go along with it and smile.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She teased as she delicately took his hand.

"Of course, milady." He answered with something very similar to one of Luffy's smirks.

'_Oh yeah,_' Nami thought as she placed one leg, followed by the other, ever so slowly over the rail, trying to give Zoro…a little tease of skin, '_Last night I was his captain. I can't believe I forgot about that. Well, I did wake up in my own bed and thought it was a dream. But I guess he carried me down afterward. Aww, how sweet o-oh no!_'

Nami couldn't continue her thought because she had lost her footing and began to slip. She tried her best to hold on to the boat, to hold her balance, but Zoro shouted, "NO! If you do that, you'll in the water below you!" referring to the water between the boat and dock, since the Merry Go hadn't exactly been hooked up yet.

So, she did as she was told and let go…

And she fell…

Softly…

…On an aqua-green colored hair swordsman. She landed her head right under his chin, clutching her self with both her hands and completely forgetting one of his was intertwined with hers.

It took Nami more time to get over it, because Zoro was up already, sitting with her in his lap and glaring at the top of her head.

"You see?" he growled while he scolded, "That's why you don't act like a china doll when getting off the boat. You're suppose to take my hand and grip it so I can pull you over. Next time, worry less about your nails and thighs and do it properly!"

"…You wanted to hold my hand that badly?" she asked him in a childish voice, no tease evident, now turning her head up to look at him.

** !BLUSH! **

"N-no! I'm just saying you wouldn't have run the risk of getting injured if you hadn't had done it like that!"

"Done what? Move my legs at an angle so you could look up my skirt?"

"N-NAMI!"

"You know, the way you say that, it kinda sounds…dirty."

"Na-miiiiiiii…" he growled at her angrily. She was making a fool out of him! After all he had done? Why, he oughta…

"Uh-hem," the two companions turned to see an old bald man with glasses coughing to them, "You need to pay three berries to dock your boat here, please."

Nami pulled out her pouch silently and gave him what he asked for. The man took it graciously with a shaky hand and smiled. "Thank you kindly," he praised, "I don't like asking for a fee, but it _his_ rules. And we can't disobey him y'kn—"

"O-of course not!" Nami chimed in, "Let's just keep things happy and smooth, right?"

The old man smiled wider. "Right!" he agreed and turned his back to walk off.

When he reached the wooden stairs of the dock that led up to the island, he called back down to the two enticed Merry Go members.

"Just one more thing; don't do anything on my dock please, If you don't mind." And he went on his way.

"…S-see! Look what you did! Now that man thinks we were doing something inappropriate! We better go find him and set the record straight!" Zoro squealed, filled with rage at the young girl who still hadn't moved.

"Say," she whispered after returning to Earth from her little zone out. She looked him right in the eyes and asked, with a tilted head and child-like way, "Do you think you'll look like him or sexier when you get to that age?"

"…**HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW**"

_Meanwhile…_

"SIR! We've just received word that…"

"The moment has come?"

"Y-yes sir. We found…"

"Excellent. First, proceed with the usual regulations. We shall see what fate beholds for us this time,"

— looked out the window with a silver star-lined telescope and watched the town's rim,

"My darling—"

_In town…_

"…Zoro! Calm down already! Geez, I was just asking a question!"

"Well it was a very _stupid_ question!" he whispered with a glare.

"I just wanted to know if you ever thought about what would happen to you when you got older."

"It didn't **sound** like that was _all_ you were interested in!"

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"What **_you_** were talking about!"

"But I was just asking—"

"**_NO ONE_ USES THE WORD '_SEXY_' WHEN REFERRING TO AN OLD MAN!**"

"…Could you say that any louder?" Nami pointed out while pointing to something behind him.

Zoro turned around quickly, not giving a damn who it was, until he saw she was basically pointing to the whole East population of the town. _Gulp…_

After a little cool down time, Zoro roughly grabbed Nami's hand with a grip that clearly said 'say-anything-and-you're-in-for-it'. So, she kept her mouth shut as Zoro dragged her past the crowd and onward into the island's territory. They walked for a minute like that before Zoro finally heard Nami's groans of pain reach his ears. Since they were past the crowd, he, and even if they weren't he still would've, turned around at record speed and examined her wrist, bringing it up to his eye level. Her wrist was red for about an inch and a half down. His fingers were almost perfectly traced on her skin. What was once peachy-crème was now fish-gut red.

"D-don't worry about it!" Nami exclaimed as she smacked his grip off of her arm, which wasn't hard since he was holding it as if it was a feather, "It doesn't hurt! I was just trying to get free! I'm okay, really. So relax already. You're giving me the creeps with that look. Besides, now we're even! Oka—"

"_How_ is **this**…arg…c-hmm? Hmm," something seemed to catch Zoro's attention, "C'mon. Let's find a inn." He walked up behind the girl with him and placed an arm around her, placing his hand on her shoulder, and they went off again.

"Z-Zoro! What are you…"

"Ever since I saw that old man, I've been uneasy about this place. Now, I think someone's following us. I know how much you like it here, but it's not settling well with me."

'_I can't tell if you're being cautious and paranoid._' She wanted to say to him, but didn't want to start something and make him move his hand. She looked down at what sat on her shoulder and smiled gently, eyes completely relaxed. She unnoticeably brought her body closer to him until he had to place his arm around he hip and she got to rest her head on the side of his chest.

_At the Comfort Inn _**!  
**(**A/N:** wher it all began…whoa!)

"Hello! Welcome to the Ro-Tendo**(1)** Island Comfort Inn. 'R.I.C.I' as people have come to call it. How can I help you two?"

"Hi, we're looking for…" Zoro had no idea.

"…( sigh ) First, we'd just like to know if you have any rooms that hold more than two beds?"

"On the far West side of the building, we have five rooms with four beds. Every other room in the building has only two."

"Hmm…does the four beds room have a couch?"

"Of course, ma'am."

"Does it pull out into a bed?"

"No, ma'am."

"…Can you get an extra pull out mattress brought in?"

"That can defiantly be arranged, but it will cost extra."

"How much?"

"Twenty-five berries per night."

"_Twenty-**five**_?"

"…Y-yes." The poor woman behind the counter was frightened by Nami's whining shout.

'_Time to show off my haggling skills!_' Nami thought proudly, making it evident with the grin she had tried to hide at the side of her jaw.

"We'll pay—"

"That's fine." Zoro piped up.

"WHAT?" Nami contorted loudly.

"…A-alright," the woman turned her attention to the one who wasn't yelling and making her shake.

"We'll also need a room in the same area that has a single bed."

"Sorry, this hotel only has twos and fours of beds."

"Okay, then we'll take one with four and one in the area with two. We won't be needing the extra mattress then."

"Okay then. So you'll have one with four and one with two…That's…one hundred thirteen berries please."

"No WAY!" Nami shouted in protest.

"Here you go." Zoro responded in agreement.

Nami sweat dropped.

The Santoryuu swordsman pulled out his coin sack, that no one knew he had, and gave her the whole thing.

"That's exactly what I've got in there. We'd like our keys please." He held his hand out to the woman in a similar fashion he had to Nami earlier that day. Nami felt something other than blood coarse through her veins, and whatever it was only grew stronger with the sight of her smile after her eyes rolled down his arm.

"Sure thing." Her tone defiantly changed. And it was not to Nami's liking. What dug even further under skin was when the little…walking dead lady gave Zoro the keys to the crew's booked rooms. She placed one of her hands under his and clasped her other hand over his palm, placing the tickets to their rooms ever so gently in his strong hold.

"There you are," she squeezed him one last time to mesmerize his feel before letting go, "Enjoy your stay. If you experience any problems, please be sure to notify me at once, okay?"

"I don't think we'll experience any problems. We won't even be in our rooms until nightfall, and by then," he gave her a darker look, "we won't want anyone entering."

That made both the women blush.

The 'clerk' pouted. "Okay. Enjoy you're stay."

'_Ha! Lost your enthusiasm, eh? Wonder why?_' Nami wanted stick her tongue out, but Zoro placed his hand on her waist again, pulled her closer almost subconsciously and led her to the rooms that had the matching numbers with their keys.

Once they had turned the corner away from the lobby, Nami pulled away from Zoro and whispered exasperatedly, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THAT WAS ALL YOUR BERRIES! I COULD'VE HELPED PAY!"

"Oh, I know." He responded with a villainous grin.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WE SHOULD'VE HAGGLED HER SORRY A—"

"'Cause that made us even." He stated emotionlessly as he pulled her back against him.

But as much as she wanted to stay like that, she ripped away again and continued her rant, " AND WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS CLOSENESS ALL OF A SUDDEN? I GET YOU THINK SOMEONE'S FOLLOWING US, BUT…you'd never hold me like that otherwise. And…and only one person can hold me like that." She said sadly with her eyes closed.

"Who?" he asked, still acting empty.

"Hmm…I haven't decided yet. But I know only one, got it?" what started of as a soft, personal idea turned into a rough personal threat.

But as if he didn't hear her, he pulled her close again, making her lose her balance this time form shock, for she thought he wouldn't do that again after what she had said, and caught her.

"Then for the moment, I'm that person. Because…safety first."

Nami, instead of protesting, allowed him to do as he pleased without saying a word.

_Later, that afternoon…_

After finding their rooms in the 'R.I.C.I.', Nami and Zoro went looking for the crew. They found all three, but some with more ease then others:

Usopp: being yelled at by the local comedy club-they found out his name wasn't 'Yass_o_ the Great'

Sanji: flirting with a fisherman's daughter got him chased right through town, passing the three while exiting the club.

Luffy: …let's just say he almost literally became chop liver when getting lost on a personal field trip.

Nami scolded the three for making the whole crew, especially her, look like an idiot since some people might know her. After an hour of ear-quakes, Nami suggested they go for ice cream. Everyone agreed.  
They found a vendor down the street and all got:

Nami-Pecan Crunch

Zoro-Caramel Chocolate Swirl

Sanji-Strawberry sprinkles over Vanilla with a cherry on top

Luffy- Rocky Road, Butterscotch, Cookies 'n' Cream and…some multi-color flavor

Usopp-Ch—

"WAIT!" Nami yelled for the xth time that day. They 'scolded ones' plugged their ears, not being able to take anymore.

"Wha?" Luffy asked with swirly eyes.

"We forgot about CHOPPER!"

The whole crew stared at each other blankly, blinked three times and raced for the East docking zone.

_When they arrived…_

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU GUYS? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO OUR BOAT?" Zoro yelled as he began to undo the knot of his bandana.

The men who were trespassing on the S.S. Merry Go looked up and revealed their identities.

"Hey look! Those hats say their part of the Navy!" Usopp stated the obvious.

"Did you steal those hats or are they rightfully yours?" Sanji called to them once he puffed another puff of smoke.

"They are. And I'm guessing this is your vessel?" The tallest of them asked, assuming he was their chief leader.

"Depends on your reasoning behind your question and what you'd want with the owners." Zoro mumbled out while finishing the wrap-around of the cloth on his head.

The whole swab of men jumped onto the dock right away, causing Zoro to get into his stance, and stood in a formation of three lines with 'Jolly Green Giant' at the front of the middle row. Zoro seemed to be the only one to notice, but the last man in the last row ran off the dock and headed West along the beach.

Suddenly, when the crew's attention returned to the Navy men once again, the weirdest thing happened.

They heard drums and a trumpet.

All of them gave a questionable look at first, but their jaws dropped when the Navy started…doing the disco to the music! Then the ring leader came forward and…

"Where can you find pleasure

Search the world for treasure

Learn about**(2)** technology

Where can you begin to make your dreams all come true

On the land or on the sea

Where can you learn to fly

Play in sports and skin dive

Study oceanography

Sign of for the big band

Or sit in the grandstand

When your team and others meet"

The music just got louder, the crew was still frozen to the spot, and they went on.

"In the navy

Yes, you can sail the seven seas

In the navy

Yes, you can put your mind at ease

In the navy

Come on now, people, make a stand

In the navy, in the navy

Can't you see we need a hand

In the navy

Come on, protect the motherland

In the navy

Come on and join your fellow man

In the navy

Come on people, and make a stand

In the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy)

They want you, they want you

They want you as a new recruit"

"NO way! I'm gonna be King of the…"

"If you like adventure

Don't you wait to enter

The recruiting office fast

Don't you hesitate

There is no need to wait

They're signing up new seamen fast

Maybe you are too young

To join up today

Bout don't you worry 'bout a thing

For I'm sure there will be

Always a good navy

Protecting the land and sea

"In the Navy…"

"NO! NO MORE! The crew just wanted it to end! There was just too many pirouettes and disco-ing Navy men, even though disco hadn't been invented yet!

"MAKE IT STOP!" The crew pleaded.

But they continued to go on and on, until…

"HALT!" someone screamed, which echoed off the walls of the town.

'Thank **GOD**!' The S.S. Merry Go crew thought in unison.

But their happiness soon faded into confusion again when suddenly they heard,

"Can it truly be? Is that sweet and darling Nami-chan?"

Without turning around, that made Roronoa Zoro uneasy, he felt…threatened.

"Yes, it's me I'ki'**(3)**. It's good to-WHOA!"

That made Zoro want to kill.

**

* * *

Author Notes:**

**(1)** Rotendo- it means royal paradise

**(2) **"Learn about technology"- I had to change it. The original was "Learn science technology" and I don't think that fits well with the "One Piece" atmosphere, y'know?

**(3)** I'ki' stands for:  
Ito- I WUNT TELL! ;) It's a secret! I'ki' will reveal what that means in a later chapter.  
Kaiji- delight. He sounds it, doesn't he?

**HOPE U ENJOYD!**

**Check chpt. 3 cumin soon!**

**Sry, no preview dis time!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Anxious Feelings Reside in Dream Castle

**_One Piece:_**

Truly For You, My Only Prince Charming

The sound of Nami's puffing and groan for freedom made Zoro very on edge. Obviously, whoever this guy was, Nami wanted to be freed from his grasp. And Zoro was there to help! No one got to hold the red-head navigator other than him! He called dibs at the Comfort Inn and he hadn't discontinued it yet. Who knew if he ever will! All he knew was that this creep was going to pay, though Zoro had yet seen him. He decided to be fair and at least see the guy face to face before dissecting him.

In less than two seconds, Zoro was facing the opposite direction, due to a high-speed spin, and couldn't stop the gasp he held from breaking through. Nami was being held obviously by someone of royalty and she was not struggling for freedom, she was moaning out of contentment to see him and for the hug he offered. However what worried Zoro more was the man in general. From the way he spoke, he knew the man was a class act, but he looked the part, too. He had majestic long light blue hair that floated in the wind with each step or motion he took. His eyes were crystal blue, piercing yet calm. He wore a nice white shirt that reminded Zoro of a silk version of his own and had second-skin leather pants with a navy-blue hue which tucked neatly into his black slip-on boots.

The man also owned a nice pure blue jacket with a golden thread rim, which had fallen to the floor due to the impact with 'Nami-chan'. It was also clearly obvious he had not worn the jacket, but had it tied around his neck, for two reasons. One was because the strings attached to the coat's collar's position on the ground gave it away. But two made Zoro lose some of his cool. This man was visibly built, maybe even more so than him, refusing to let the material enclose his strong form. His muscles looked so hard yet somehow, they were able to wrap around the S.S. Merry Go's navigator perfectly.

Suddenly, sadness overflowed the swordsman's sense, '_Even if I tried my hardest, I wouldn't be able to compete with him! It's not my style to hold anyone like that…even if Nami looks like she's enjoying it…._' So, he sighed and let out a loud, "Uh-hem,"

I'ki' or whatever snapped his head up instantly and Nami joined him moments later. The prince put down the girl he was so eager to see and began to examine each male member of the crew. "…Might I inquire as to why my darling Nami-chan is voyaging with a handful of males?" Oh, his voice and way of speech made the aqua-green haired man want to gag and drive a sword through 'fancy-pants'' head.

"Uh-uh. I'm not a kid, y'know. Get rid of the '-chan' already!" she responded with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, of course, Nami-sama," he chuckled slightly with his own smirk, "But you have yet to pay acknowledgement to my inquiry."

"Well…you see…w-when a girl is traveling by herself on a big boat full of loot all alone, she can get pretty lonely and bored. So, I…hired these men to assist me because they were known famously wherever I went."

Zoro noted how Sanji turned to the men of the crew and waved his hand in a certain way that meant, 'just-play-along'. Everyone but Zoro nodded, he just turned his glare back to the long haired man.

"I understand. But, what might their tasks be?" I'ki', or so Nami had called him, questioned.

"Y'see…Luffy," she laid her hand out in the air in front of him, "is my…jester! He helps me relax and makes me happy. He's like a brother to me." Luffy notified acceptance of the role by smiling his trademark smile and giving his infamous cheer. Next, Nami moved to Usopp.

"This man here is m-my storyteller. I can't sleep at all without hearing one of his good-night adventures. They're very interesting."

"Of course!" Usopp's ego became way too inflated.

"Sanji is my personal chef. He keeps me healthy with his well-balanced diets and yummy deserts."

"My pleasure, Nami-_san_." Sanji looked directly at I'ki' when he said that, causing the man to laugh nervously and sweat-drop.

"My good friend, Chopper, _who we keep **forgetting** on the **boat**_," the whole crew turned their heads toward the boat thanks to Nami's growl, "is our doctor. To keep us healthy, obviously."

"And that man?" He pointed momentarily at the unmentioned Zoro.

"(sigh) I'm just—"

"—my guardian! Y-yeah, he keeps me safe and is always looking out for me. I don't know where I'd be without Zoro! He is what keeps me here, after all." She turned her gaze to him with what he took as thankful and gratefulness in her eyes. He smiled at her in return.

"That's plausible. However, truly Nami-sama, you should have notified me of your ascension the instant you arrived on Ro-Tendo Island. I would have courted you to my castle."

"Well, I wasn't sure if you'd be here or not and I didn't want to be a bother, so I…"

"Absurdity! You are eternally desired in my palace whenever you please." He assured her rather seriously.

"…Th-thanks," she sounded nervous, but then got an idea, "May I show my friends your dwelling for a few moments? I promise it will take only that. Then we'll leave to head into our inn rooms, and—"

"(gasp) I-inn rooms? The rudeness! I cannot presume true I permitted you to lodge in a filthy inn! Come, you and your…males," he showed on his features how negatively he felt about that, "are residing in my dwelling of a palace for your stay."

"Oh no, we—"

"—is there meat?" Luffy butted in.

"Indubitably. What male doesn't consume meat?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAY! Sanji, you could learn from him." Luffy pointed out.

"Apparently so." He mumbled through gritted teeth while glaring at the man who couldn't, or wouldn't, turn his eyes from Nami.

"So, I shall apprehend your comment as an acceptance to my offer?"

"YEAH!" Luffy and Usopp cheered while jumping in the air with fist shooting.

"Splendid! We shall depart immediate—"

"Nami, can I talk to you for a sec'?" Zoro piped up in a serious tone. Everyone turned to look at him, but his gaze was fixated on Nami's eyes.

"Uh…sure. This'll be quick, I promise." Nami assured Ro-Tendo's prince, who in turn nodded, and headed toward Zoro. He grabbed onto her shoulder and hand the moment she came into reach and turned to the rich man.

"Sorry, guardian stuff." He said with venom and hateful eyes. I'ki' returned the look with one of his own, but Zoro brushed it off and turned his attention back the girl in his arms as he walked a bit farther away from the 'group'. Once he felt they were far enough away for his liking, he blurted out his reason for holding a private convo with her.

"Nami, I don't like him."

"Why not? He's offering us a nice room and…oh. I get it. You're just mad 'cause he disregarded you, right?"

"Believe me, that glare just now proved he doesn't. But seriously, I told you I've been getting an uncomfortable vibe from this place from the start. And somehow, it seems it was all coming from him."

"Uh-huh." Nami said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, her arms out of his reach and wrapped around her chest.

"No, honestly! I wouldn't be saying this out of spite. You know me better than that…right?" he gave her a serious look that showed a feared thought crossed his mind when he concluded his last sentence.

"(sigh) Of course I do, but I know him, too," she turned to him and placed a hand over her heart delicately, "He's not bad. He's actually…why I wanted to come here." "Wh-wha—"

"Look, just please…try to get along with him. I promise it won't be for long. We'll leave as soon as I get to rest up at my special spot, okay?"

"Nami, I—…(sigh) Fine, but the deal is," he pulled her close by her shoulders and whispered huskily while staring Prince I'ki' right in the eyes, "I get to come with you."

Nami's face could do nothing else but grow hot, "W-WHAT?" She pulled back swiftly, but didn't want the man to see her face, so she lowered her gaze slightly. However, they were only two hands width apart, measuring from between Nami's two causes for bust.

"It's only fair!" he whined in a somehow manly way, "I'm gonna put up with him and ignore this uncomfortable feeling just for your sake so I deserve something in return!"Nami snapped at that. She lifted her head and bared her fangs, "It shouldn't be so difficult to—"

Suddenly, she stopped. Zoro now had both his hands on her shoulders, terminating the space between them, looking at her intently, causing her to shiver.

"Nami, I didn't mean it like that. I just think it makes us even. You know when I feel like this, I…I become restless and…anxious,"

'_Really?_' Nami whispered in her mind seductively, but couldn't seem to muster the energy or sense to form it into words for him to hear.

"I'm going to try for you to contain this feeling,"

'_No, don't! Let it loose! For me…_'

"but that doesn't mean it will go away. I will take up the role of being your guardian as fully as I can, just for your sake. Because, hey, isn't that what I was hired for?" he gave her a fiendish smirk.

"Wh-wuh…" her mind was hazy.

"Nami-sama!" she heard 'Prince Delight' call to her. The thief and her guardian turned to face the calling voice, only to find her whole crew, including a semi-conscious Chopper, already seated in a new carriage, "Come now darling. We shall depart homeward instantaneously."

"C-coming!" she replied, still a little out of it, her head was weightless all of a sudden for a reason she couldn't quite understand, until she was stopped by his oh so familiar grasp. No matter how many times she had felt it recently, it still sent shivers down her spine and caused her to moan almost silently to herself. She turned with fuzzy, half-closed eyes.

"I'm truly serious, master," he made that out to be a joke, but his tone said otherwise, "You better believe it."

She nodded while offering him a moan as her answer, still enable to form proper words, and groan sadly as he slipped his hand through her fingers. Then he led her to the vehicle I'ki had prepared and helped her to step in. The whole way there, Nami was lost in a blank trance while Zoro had to argue with Sanji over 'what his big idea was, why was he that close to precious Nami-san'.

! _At Prince I'ki's palace… _!

"…" the crew was awe-struck. Never had they seen such a magnificent castle. And that was an understatement. I'ki's 'dwelling' took up all of the island's risen property. Except for a special hill, which caught the attention of Nami and Zoro. Vines ran around the back of the grey-color bricks, some even tracing the blue roof tiles. All the windows on the top floor had a balcony, including the few around back. The main entrance portal was a tall wooden door that could only be accessed by walking up six big marble steps and two big buff dudes. It was designed beautifully, very impressively. Actually, everyone's mouth was on the ground, except for I'ki', Nami and Zoro.

I'ki': he lived there

Nami: she had already seen the place, and was more preoccupied with her property of the area behind the house.

Zoro: he was just anxious to see the sights Nami had mentioned, though he wasn't sure as to why.

I'ki' cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at the prince slowly, not wanting to tear their gaze away from the sight of where they'd be staying.

"Now then," he said in a casual tone, "shall we access the entry into my dwelling?"

"Oh YEAH!" Luffy cheered and raced up inside with a trail of dust behind him. I'ki' just laughed slightly. Nami noticed a small smile he wore and appeared surprised to see such a thing, but shook it off. Zoro noticed her flap her hair slightly from the corner of his eye and turned to stare. He was getting a little peeved at how little a reaction she was giving to him because she was paying more attention to another guy! He growled to himself and felt a vein pulse in his forehead. 

The group eventually followed the Merry Go's captain's lead into the building and even Zoro's eyes bulged slightly. If the outside sounded impressive, the inside was indescribable. It was if a Greek architect designed it, with the tile formation and the curled staircase leading to the next floor up. To the left of them, they could hear a piano being played, which was inside a velvet room. To the right--

"I…smell…MEAT!" Luffy once again followed the scent only a true carnivore could enjoy.

"I assume he truly fancies flesh delicacies." I'ki' sweat-dropped.

"Heh, you could say that again." Sanji grumbled behind yet another cigarette. He seemed to really be packing those away since they got there.

"I shall enshrine that fact. Now then, for the remaining of us, shall I reveal your lodgings to you?"

"Yes, please!" Nami cheered happily. She loved the beds on Ro-Tendo Island. They were so comfortable and fluffy, made out of the wool of the strange duck-looking fish.

"All right then. Kajuu!" I'ki' called with a snap of his fingers. A man who looked so kind (and about 38 years old) appeared, wearing a western black tuxedo.

"Yes, your majesty?" Kajuu, as he had been called by, answered in a melodic response.

"Would you mind revealing our guests' rooms? I believe some would like a rest previous to dinner."

"Certainly," he replied as if it were no trouble at all and with a small grin. He walked under the staircase and opened a door none of the crew had even noticed existed, "Follow me please." Everyone snapped out of their confusion and headed over to the leading man. Nami was about to join them, but was stopped by I'ki's hand on her shoulder. She groaned, it took over the feel Zoro's hand had imprinted yet had no where near a similar reaction. She noticed that, and wondered.

"I'm afraid you shall now be separated from your men," he said the last weird in a strange way Nami couldn't describe, "I have a special room for you." He grabbed her hand so comfortably in his own and led her up the stairs. His hand enveloped hers in such a way, it felt as if he was grasping a cloud. It did make her feel warm, she had to admit. But she was a little too preoccupied to have much thought of it. Nami didn't really like the spiral staircase; at the speed they were going, it was as if they were going around in circles while jumping in the air. To be frank, she had swirls in her eyes.

Eventually, Nami felt him stop walking and rubbed her eyes to get a clear view again.

"Are your ready?" she opened her eyes to hear the prince talk in such a…well, normal manor, since it seemed like he learned his vocabulary from a thesaurus, but lost her breath at what he was referring to. He had brought her to a special room as he had promised. As she was opening her eyes, he was opening the door. Eventually, she got a clear view and was so excited to think this was where she would be staying. She ran in a few seconds later to get a better vision of the place.

Her room, as it would be known as during her stay, was painted a sky blue. The bed visibly fit the description of the mattresses she remembered from her first stay and were decorated with smooth, fluffed blankets. She even had fancy curtains around the edges of her bed for privacy. A huge white wooden bureau sat in the room's far back left corner, leaving the rest of the room pretty bare. But Nami's favourite part, she had seen from the door, was the balcony. It was directly across from the door and was in perfect view unless the wind moved the curtains in such a way.

After glancing at all four corners of the room, she ran out onto the platform and gazed out in anxiousness. This landing gave her perfect view of her property! It was wonderful. It fit her needs perfectly. She stared out for a few more moments before turning back to face I'ki'.

"I'ki'," she sounded truly happy, "Thank you so much." Her eyes were so gentle, you could not have known they were hers, and her smile rivaled the sun's brightness.

"Anything for you, Nami-sama," he smiled a smile that threatened the rank of her own, "However I do possess another wonder for you. Excuse me…" Suddenly, he was out her door in a flash. Nami was shocked by how fast he moved, letting it add to her bewilderment at how fast everything was going, but didn't have time to react.

"NAMI-SAMA!" she heard only ten seconds later. Her head snapped up and flapped around rapidly until she found the source and sweat-dropped. He was standing out on his own balcony, waving at her, which happened to be next door to her on her right. She giggled nervously and waved back.

'_Why do I get the feeling this is going to become a problem?_' she wondered to herself.

"Is this not splendid?" he shouted to her some more, "We are now contiguous!"

"Yeah…amazing…" '_Why do get the feeling this will cause problems?_' Nami just sighed.

Suddenly, they heard a bell ring throughout both their rooms. Nami looked towards the door and then noticed a small box beside the closet. It had a large round speaker and hook-on microphone piece.

"Excuse me, Sir Ito, Lady Nami. It is time for dinner. Please make your way into the main dining room. The other male party is awaiting your arrival." Kajuu's voice echoed from the small box.

"Ah! 'Tis time to break bread. Nami, I shall escort you down." His majesty's voice called over as he walked back into his room. Nami just sighed. '_Why on Earth would you have a speaker in a guest room like that?_'

Trying not to seem bothered by such a 'stupid' idea, she headed off the balcony after one more glance at her land, smiled, and made her way to her bedroom door. Three feet away, she heard a knock. Rolling her eyes, she thought, '_I wonder who that could be…_'

"Yes, I'ki'?" Nami asked, trying to sound so giddy by the sight of him.

"You are not planning to attend to our dining wearing such…plain clothing?" he tried to say without sounding as disgusted as she knew he was.

"Well, I'm sorry, but all my good clothes are on the ship." She huffed crossing her arms, smoke coming out of her ears. She didn't think her outfit was bad at all; it was perfect for her. She was in a nice jean shirt with her classic red-orange pale sandals. She covered her chest with a matching tube top and a white belly-button-up shirt, tied at the end of the fabric in a bow, right under her curvy chest. She thought it was a nice summery outfit and hell, all the guys staring in town seemed to think so too!

"'Tis no trifle. The bureau in your chamber is abundant with clothes for you. I have left everything as it was from your previous sojourn. The wardrobe you acquired is still resident in the depository. I shall inform your…friends you will be joining us momentarily." And with that said, he closed the door in a servant-like manor.

As soon as he did, Nami's mind went blank with happiness, her face giving it away.

"Ah-ha! All my beautiful clothes! Oh, great!" She squealed as she ran to the wooden closet and flung the doors open in excitement. She almost drooled at the sight. There were so many outfits, all Nami-style, all full of color and stylish beyond compare.

"Oh, mommy missed you all!" she cheered as she hugged as many pieces of clothes as she could without tearing them off their hangers. Sadly, her attempt was in vein and an amythest-colored dress, almost ripping it off.

"AHH! I'm sorry, baby, I—ohh…I see. You want mommy to wear you? Okay! Let's see what they say about this summery piece!" She smirked seductively as she began to untie her shirt.

! _At the dinner table…_ !

"Where's Nami?" Sanji glowered as he saw the prince proceeding down the stairs alone.

"She is currently freshening up. Her presence shall accompany ours momentarily. But…I must ask, why are you adorned in an apron? …And where are my chefs?" the prince asked with wide-eyes, afraid of his chefs positions.

"S-sorry sir," came a weak call from the dining hall, two men in big puffy white hats sticking their heads out from behind the door, "h-he wouldn't let us say n-no."

"I _am_ Nami's chef, after all. I shall continue to perform my task, even if treated like royalty." Sanji answered as he sharpened one butcher knife with another, not moving his glare from the prince.

"…I see," Ito shook slightly with a sweat-drop, "T-then shall we enter the hall so to taste your exquisite delicacy?"

"No." Sanji stated.

"Pre tell?" Ito asked, confused.

"Not until I see Nami."

"…Y-yes, but what of your friends? Are their stomachs not quaking for—"

"Nami is more important then those idiots."

"…Alright…" '_Why would Nami travel with someone so…absorbent as he?_'

"HEY! SANJI! MY FO-OD!" Luffy whined as he walked out of the dining room, looking like a starved weak old man. Ito jumped back, believing him to be so. He was followed by Usopp, who looked like his twin, and a yawing Zoro with Chopper on his shoulders.

"Hey, Love Cook…where's our food? We haven't eaten since our ice cream, and I only got one lick!" whined Usopp.

"It's not my fault if Luffy ate yours before we ran off to get Chopper." Sanji sighed as he lit a cigar.

"…Y-you left me?" Chopper cried.

"Luffy, YOU ATE MY ICE CREAM? YOU KNEW I WAS STARVING!"

"But I didn't get to eat any meat at the meat factory."

"That's because you were in the farming section!"

"WHAT? I was gonna bring Sanji back something to make for dinner!"

"YOU'RE IGNORING MY QUESTION! SO YOU REALLY LEFT ME! WA-AHH!"

"What d'you expect when you got knocked out?" Zoro growled at the reindeer whining in his ears.

"You didn't ( sniff ) have to ( sniff ) leave me!"

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN"T BE SO—"

"DAMN IT! NONE OF THAT MATTERS! I WANT MY MEAT!"

"DAMN IT, LUFFY! SHUT UP! NO MEAT UNTIL NAMI GETS HERE!"

"NO-O! NAMI! HURRY, PLEASE! YOUR CAPTAIN DEMA—MPH!" Luffy was blocked off due to three sets of hands and one set of hooves blocking his mouth.

"…I thought Nami was the capta--"

"She IS! This kid just likes to dream, that's all. Right, Luffy?"

"WHAT? No WAY! I'm—"

"See? He is an excellent jester, isn't he?" a light chuckle filled the men's ears.

They all turned their eyes to the source and stared wide-eyed at the melody's owner.

**xXx Author's Notes: xXx**

Sry this chapter took so0o0o long, but as you can probably tell due to the way this is written compared to the other chapters, I stopped caring about half-way thru. I just wanna get to the next one so the fun can begin! (wink, wink) Hope u enjoyd anyhow and continue reading this!

Check out "My Soul Duty"!

Plz R&R!

**Semi-Preview of next chapter:**

-Nami's dress may be too much to handle!

-Zoro gets some of his anger out in the open!

-Someone gets a new room!

Again, Plz R&R


End file.
